But I wont
by IzDaSilverWolf
Summary: A one-shot for a challenge I am doing with my friend. WARNING: SWEARING AND MAJOR VIOLENCE


**Hey everyone! This is for a contest I am doing with my best friend, emilyemma99 (check her out!) and it might be mildly disturbing.**

 **We agreed to do a one-shot of something in Yandere Simulator that is really violent, and whoever is more violent wins. We come up with some weird challenges.**

 **This will probably be one of many challenges I do with her, so check back often!**

 **WARNINGS: SWEAR WORDS AND TORTURING SCHOOL GIRLS**

 **Now for the disclaimer. Ayano-chan!**

 **Ayano: What?**

 **Silver: Do the disclaimer!**

 **Ayano: I don't want to!**

 **Silver: Too bad!**

 **Ayano: I will tie you up to that chair and torture _you_ instead!**

 **Silver: Just say the disclaimer!**

 **Ayano: Fine... IzDaSilverWolf does not own Yandere Simulator. All rights go to Yandere Dev. And if Silver _did_ own Yandere Simulator, I would kill her for making everybody wolves.**

 **Silver: That last part wasn't really needed, Ayano...**

 **Ayano: You know what, I'm done with you! *pulls out katana*RUN BITCH RUN!**

 **Silver: *running* Just please read this while I deal with Ayano!**

* * *

 _Ayano Aishi,_ I thought to myself, _a teenage school girl, black hair, dark eyes... how can he not notice me? Am I not beautiful enough?_

I sighed and watched Senpai. He was beautiful. But why _her_ and not _me?_ I watched him talk with Osana Najimi, some child hood friend or something. I-I don't want to kill. I wont listen to Info-chan. But... something about the thought gets me... exited. Like I actually _want_ to kill Osana. To hear her screams of terror, and feel her warm crimson blood drip down my fingers... Snap out of it Ayano! You will not do it!

But... I could. I looked at the scissors in my bag. I could kill her. I could kill her right now, I could just totally stab her but I wont do that because obviously I would never do that and I don't want to, but, I could...  
 **(review if you got that YouTube reference :P)**

I heard the bell ring and saw Osana walk to her class. She, thankfully, wasn't in the same class as Senpai. _MY_ Senpai.

I followed Osana. I watched her in class. Should I kill her? I followed her to the roof for lunch. She stood near the railing.

 _I could push her. I'm not going to, but I could. Right now, if I wanted to, I could just push her, and she would die._ I stared at Osana, eating her bento and looking into the distance. _But I'm not going to._  
 **(So many references!)**

When class started I stayed on the roof. Why was I thinking these things? I would never kill someone! Would I? Would I kill someone, and _enjoy_ it? Would I find pleasure in seeing people suffer, just before I stab them, their blood squirting out of their neck, their lifeless body falling to the ground... _Stop it Ayano!_ Your going insane, obviously I wouldn't enjoy it.

I sighed and waited until school was over. Maybe... I, should, try it. I mean, whats the harm? Osana would be out of the way, I could hide all of the evidence... I made up my mind.

I waited until Osana was just about to leave the school, and...

"Hey Osana! Can you follow me? I want to show you something cool!" I called to her, putting on my best smile and waving to the orange haired girl.

"Ugh, whatever..." Osana sighed, following me. I led her to an empty room, with an empty case in it. That's when I pulled out the needle.

"Hey, what are you-" Was all Osana got out before I stabbed her pretty little neck, injecting the tranquilizer. I stuffed her limp body into the case. Maybe I should experiment with my little pet...

I giggled, then laughed. Then laughed harder, and harder, until my hands were cupping my face and I was laughing at the ceiling. I _would_ enjoy this.

* * *

I dragged the case home, and tied my sleeping victim to the chair in the basement, just before she woke up. I was standing in a dark corner when she opened her eyes and groaned. Once Osana was fully awake, she started to look around, and gasped when she realized she was bound to a chair.

"Help! Anyone?!" She called desperately, but to no avail. I chuckled and stepped into the light.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I commented in a dark voice. Osana growled.

"You! You think you can get away with this? I'll show you!" She yelled, struggling against the ropes.

"Uh uh uh..." I said, waving my finger in the air. "I have other plans."

I pulled the scissors out of my sock, and Osana growled at me, yelling insults at the top of her lungs.

"SLUT! BITCH! PSYCHOPATH! DIE! BURN IN HELL!" I laughed and walked around the chair, running my cold hand on the back of Osana's neck.

"What was that? You want to die? That can be arranged." I whispered in her ear. Osana spit in my face. I stood up and wiped it off with my hand.

"You bitch..." I practically snarled, raising the scissors. Osana stared at me defiantly.

"Are we just doing name calling? Are we doing that now?" She asked. I stepped towards her and jammed the scissors into her arm. She screamed in pain.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Submit to me!" I yelled, tearing the scissors down her arm. Osana yelled again, and I felt good. Really good. I shouldn't feel joy when torturing somebody, but I did.

"Do you want a real fight?" She cried. "Untie me if you really think you could beat me." I looked at Osana, thinking about her offer.

"Please," I laughed, walking up the stairs and locking the basement door. "I could beat you with my eyes closed." Osana still had tears running down her cheeks, and I laughed.

"But you don't get a weapon." I cut her ropes, and she stood up, her cut arm limp at her side. I walked to one side of the room, clutching the scissors. She walked to the other side.

We both made it to the wall and turned to face each other.

I ran at her before she could move, opening the scissors and missing her face by a few inches, cutting off one of her stupid orange pigtails. While I was behind her I stabbed the blades into her leg, pulling them out and chopping off the other pigtail while she was screaming.

"Still want to fight me?" I snarled, inches from her face. Osana stared at me for a little while, before biting my shoulder. I didn't see that coming. I yelled out in pain and stabbed the scissors into Osana's rib cage, effectively causing her to let go of my shoulder with her teeth and nearly fall to the ground in pain. My head was twitching violently, and I felt a warm substance run down my arm. Blood. That bitch made me bleed.

I shoved Osana up against the wall, and stabbed both of her wrists with my scissors. He howled in pain, and I smiled. I want more. I want more of her blood, her screams. I stabbed the blades into her stomach, and she doubled over in pain, just causing the knife to go deeper. I laughed. A crazy laugh. Osana was screaming. I was laughing.

I pulled the knife out and stabbed her repeatedly in the chest. Osana fell to the ground in a ball crying, while I stabbed her anywhere I could. Soon she was gasping for air, and making weird gurgling noises. I continued to stab, laughing like a lunatic. I was a lunatic. I kept stabbing, even when she was dead. I was still laughing. Once I calmed down and the twitching had stopped. I jammed the scissors into her badly torn throat, and stepped back, admiring my work.

You couldn't recognize her anymore. What was left of her orange hair was stained hed, and her body and clothing were torn to shreds. It was one big bloody mess. I giggled.

 _Ayano Aishi,_ _a teenage school girl, black hair, dark eyes... and will kill to be noticed by her Senpai._

* * *

 **I _told_ you to be careful.**

 **I really love violence.**

 **Now you can't blame me if you have nightmares.**

 **\- Silver**

 **P.S. My friend should have never challenged me... heh... heh...**


End file.
